A Thousand Years
by PYSIA26
Summary: For her, there was no happy ending. With neglecting mother and uncaring step-father, Anastasia has to face the world all alone struggling with her fathers death and long-lasting depression. Will summer vacation home, break the shell that our dear Ana build around her. Will the handsome boy make the walls crumble or only make them metres high?
1. Chapter 1

HI THERE EVERYBODY! SO THIS IS MY NEW STORY I HAVE JUST STARTED TO WRITE. IM SORRY THAT I PULLED DOWN THE OTHER I HAVE STARTED WITHOUT FINISHING IT. THIS TIME IM HOPING TO FINISH IT. AS ALL WHO HAVE SEEN MY PROFILE KNOW THAT ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE THEREFORE IM LOOKING FOR SOMEONE INTERESTED TO BE MY BETA, ALL INTERESTED PLEASE SEND ME AN EMAIL AND I WILL CONTACT YOU AS FAST AS POSSIBLE. IM GOING TO UPDATE THIS STORY AS FAST AS POSSIBLE BUT WITH SCHOOL AND WORK THE UPDATES MAYBE QUITE LATE, SORRY FOR THAT.

LOVE YOU ALL

PYSIA:*

A THOUSAND YEARS

For her, there was no happy ending. With neglecting mother and uncaring step-father, Anastasia has to face the world all alone struggling with her fathers death and long-lasting depression. Will summer vacation home, break the shell that our dear Ana build around her. Will the handsome boy make the walls crumble or only make them metres high? Rated T, might change in later chapters to M.

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO E.L JAMES.

"She is such a freak!"

"Look at her, who would want someone like her!"

"She is so pathetic, no one likes her"

"Hey go cut yourself"

"I've heard she's doing it with English teacher" someone said " No wonders she gets all A…what a slut"

That is nothing new for me. No one gets me… well except for my best friend Jose. Some people believe that we are actually together well I'm sorry that I disappointed you and you have wasted all those stupid remarked on how weirdly compatible we are together- we are friends. JUST FRIENDS!

Im Anastasia Steele, Ana for my friends (just one for that matter). Im sixteen and in those sixteen years I learned life the hard way. You see my father died when I was twelve; thats when my world crumbled right in front my eyes. My psychologist says that I have depression ever since and have my mother and step-father put me on anxiety meds which I usually dunk down the toilet when no one is looking. In school they see me as first class freak, always behind a book. They call me names but I never show how deep those hurt. People do not get me. I'm not a hypocrite as I'm not saying that my life is not worthy of living as some have a lot worst than i do but sometimes thats not enough.

My psychologist says that change of surroundings can do miracles. So my dear mummy moved me to the other side of the country to all girls school. I haven't seen them since last september when I went to that school but right now I'm sitting on a plane which will fly me to my wee little hell on earth.

I might be exaggerating but thats how I feel and nothing will change that. The only positive think i see is that after a year of communicating via Skype, Facebook and email I'll finally see the only one person that I can trust and tell him all of my fears…Jose.

Jose is an old family friend- our fathers used to be friends while my was still alive. After the years we spend together on his dads fishing boat we got close and once upon a time we became best friends just like ours dads.

One day changed it all. When I was barely ten instead of going fishing every saturday through sunday that changed into long waits beside his hospital bed, watching him slowly fade into darkness. He was beaten by a curse that to others is known as cancer. Two years seeing him fight that invisible enemy for nothing. That day when I went to see him after his chemo session, the doctor told me that the day I dreaded the most has finally come. He was gone. My daddy was gone- And I could not do nothing about that.

My mother was other side of a story. She always seen me as a trap and dad as a guard making sure she can't escape but that never made her stop cheat on dad behind his back; oh and how open was she about it. She never cared enough not to bring one of her new pimps home while dad and I were in the other room. Dad was too tired to fight it and she was too coward to leave as she seen dad as a money bag and it was always not enough for her. After dad died she didn't wait long to marry my new 'daddy' as she made me call him after we moved into his house or should i say mansion? Ray had some security company it wasn't big but it gave the comfort of living that dad could not afford but for me it always was too much.

Sitting comfortably in that cramped space between an old lady that smelled like cat and some guy in his twenties looking through what I could assume was an old playboy that he used to stash somewhere under the bed, right behind me a wee kid continually through the travel was kicking the seat. And I kept on with my mantra. 'Just few more hours' and 'Only two months'.

*#*#*#*#* #*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* #*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* #*#*#*#

When the plane finally landed, I just dreaded this moment since they have left me in that boarding school. I had to face the people that I used to think that they ever loved me.

Walking to the exit, I was sweating uncontrollably. Just then I've heard the shirking scream of my mothers-

"ANNIE! ANNIE! Oh, look how grow up she is Ray. Isn't she?!" she run up to me hugging the living hell out of me.

"Hi mom, Ray" I've said tiredly.

I have not seen any reasons to say anything more. I just wanted to disappear.

"How was the travel? Are you tired? Is that all you brought? Well we'll go shopping for some more cloths. Oh, you will love the new house! I've decorated your room and Y.O.U W.I.L.L L.O.V.E I.T.! I just cant wait for you to live with us. You'll go to school here and we'll one big family" Carla said it all at one breath.

Wait… say what? I have to live with them?

"Mom wait hold up. What did you just said? I don't want to leave my school; i like it there" I said with hint of anger in my voice. Her eyes saddened- wait what? She was sad? But why? She didn't want me in the first place then why now? Carla have opened her mouth but saying nothing however this time it was Ray who decided to add his ten cents.

"Don't be ungrateful" he said throwing daggers with his eyes at me "Your mother only wants the best for you. Just be nice and tell your mother 'thank you' so we can go home." he said calming himself down.

"But why should I? She never cared or loved me so why now? I asked trying not to sound hurt but accusingly. They looked at each other, communicating using no words.

"Annie why know that you hate me because of the things i did when your father was still alive and after he died but I want you to know that Ray and I, we love you so much. I was struggling with your fathers death and looking at you was too much to handle; thats why we have send you to that school but right now I have it all planed out and I'm well enough to step up as a mother that you should have and i should always be." She said with tears falling freely from her eyes, I have almost forgiven her for years of leaving me alone so she could fuck the other guys that she brought home, for the spark that disappeared from dads eyes and for more. Almost.

"It's not that I believe you…but I just want to go to bed. It was a long way to get here." I said starting to walk away from the couple.

Thanks for reading:)

Please review:P

Ps. On my profile you can find links to the outfits that characters are wearing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone sorry for that long wait but I didn't have time, which i still don't have. I'm usually writing this story during study at school which is not often and I'm really sorry for the delay ill try to update more frequently. I wanted to thank everyone that took some of their valuable time to read the last chapter. Also I got a few questions and I wanted to answer them.

Ana is 17 years old and is a Virgin and Christian will make an appearance in later chapters.

I don't know anything else as nothing is set in stone yet, everything is written as it goes. I don't have any plan and it may seem that I'm rushing so I'm sorry maybe in future when I have more chapters written I will re write this story. We'll see in time.

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BE LONGER.

Finally, after a 1 hour drive from Sea-tac to Carla and Ray's house, I could finally go to my bedroom. As I expected, it was nothing more than a plane room with bed, wardrobe and a dresser. The room was painted baby blue…. God how I hate this color? This room was nothing like my room over at my dad's or at the dorm I lived in, those felt like home; this one on other hand felt… sterile.

Putting my suitcase on the bed, I started to unpack some of my valuables that I didn't have a heart to leave behind in the dorm - pictures, some books and all the souvenirs that dad and I have collected on our every trip to France, Spain, Mexico and so much more. I couldn't leave those behind. If I did, I would have felt that I have betrayed my dad by forgetting all of those memories we have built together. And I didn't want that.

Putting away my clothes in the wardrobe, I've heard a knock on my doors.

"Come in!" I have shouted to someone on the other side of the door I didn't really care who it is I just wanted to be left alone for at least few hours so i could get my head around the idea of leaving with people that I hardly know.

"Ana?" Carla said opening the doors. I just couldn't get myself to call her mum at least in my mind as I have never felt this connection with her.

"Yes, mother?" I asked with sarcastic tone. I just wanted to pack my bag and get back to school or somewhere else, as long as I don't have to be here.

"Oh, Ana here you are! i just wanted to tell you dinner is going to be ready in 5 minutes" she said with enthusiasm and i didn't really shared .

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry" I answered. In truth I was starving but I didn't want to sit through at least 30 minutes of pure torture.

Her face expression looks like i have just crushed her heart.

"Oh ok dear, maybe you should have a wee nap? It was a long day, I'll see you in the morning" she said with pinned expression.

"Ok see you in the morning" I said, hopefully I won't have to face them any more today.

At 10 o'clock I've heard mum and Ray go upstairs to bed so I decided that it's a great time to sneak downstairs and get something to eat, I know that I'm acting childish but what can is say I'm a 17 still technically a child.

Going downstairs, I'm trying not to make any sound as not to disturb mum and Ray. Finally being in the kitchen I grab something to eat and sprint back to my room.

As my stomach is finally full I go to grab a shower and straight to bed.

As I'm getting ready, the thought of staying here can't leave my mind. Why do they want me here? They have never showed any interest in me as long as i attended school that was it. Then why?

THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
